


I'll See You Burn

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Cigarettes, Cigars, Collars, Face-Fucking, Leashes, Light Masochism, M/M, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Trans Kaiba Seto, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: In which Seto muses on cigars, cigarettes, and fire, and Gozaburo loses his cool.
Relationships: Kaiba Gozaburo/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	I'll See You Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulous_but_evil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/gifts).



Seto hated the smell of cigar smoke.

The irony of musing on this while smoking a cigarette was not lost on him, but the cigarette was one of his few allowed vices. His father seemed to think it brought them closer, or some other pseudo-romantic nonsense. Not that Gozaburo was ever anything less than practical, but he did have an unfortunate preference for trying to _bond_ with Seto.

He finally exhaled, the warmth of the smoke leaving him in a stream as a morning breeze chilled his bones. He probably should have put a robe on before stepping out onto the balcony, but everything in that room reeked of cigar, especially the clothes. Besides, no matter how much bare skin bored him, Gozaburo always liked him in nothing, and getting on Gozaburo’s good side was quite a feat these days. Seto was becoming too rebellious, a little too wild.

Too old.

The glass door slid open behind him and a moment later a large hand settled on his left shoulder, holding him possessively. There was no reason for it, other than Gozaburo’s need for control; it wasn’t as though anyone could see them.

Cigar smoke hit Seto’s nostrils and he wrinkled his nose instinctively. That was a habit he’d have to break soon. He needed to be strong enough that nothing could faze him. He could not afford weakness.

“That’s a disgusting habit,” Gozaburo said, pulling Seto from his thoughts.

For a moment, he thought his father was talking about the cigars--or, perhaps, his reaction to the smoke--but no, of course not. Seto looked down at the cigarette in his hand, burned so low he barely had a hold on it. That was from Seto’s scarcity mindset. Even after six years, it still hadn’t quite sunk in that he was rich enough to throw anything away, including unsmoked cigarettes. “Waste not, want much” was how he’d lived for so long, he wondered if it would ever truly leave him.

He stubbed it out on the railing, then flicked it off over the balcony onto the gravel below. His stomach leapt in his throat as he watched it fall. He’d often stood here on mornings and stared down at the gravel, wondering what it would be like if he jumped. Not that he’d ever leave Mokuba alone with this monster they called a father. It was idle fantasy, nothing more.

He felt like that cigarette, sometimes. Always discarded, ever-falling, only to land in a pile of broken things to be crushed underfoot, to be ground into the dirt like so much garbage.

Gozaburo smacked Seto on the ass, and Seto stood to attention, forcing himself to focus. He’d been doing that too much, lately. He was letting himself get sloppy, get lost in his thoughts, get comfortable around Gozaburo. He couldn’t afford that. No one could.

“You’ve been distracted,” Gozaburo said.

Seto didn’t respond. It wasn’t a question, and it would do no good to deny it.

“Are you that lacking in stimulation?”

“Of course not, Father.”

Gozaburo made a disapproving noise and Seto realized his mistake. They were alone.

“ _Master_.”

Gozaburo reached over and tightened the leather collar around Seto’s neck. It rubbed when he swallowed, but he would endure. Cigar ash fell onto his bare shoulder and Seto just breathed through it. He’d had worse.

Seto glanced sideways at him. Gozaburo was watching appraisingly.

“Just reminding you who you belong to.”

“I never forgot,” Seto said. And how could he, when he had almost no chance to be without Gozaburo?

There was something like mirth in Gozaburo’s eyes. He kissed the top of Seto’s shoulder where the ash had it him, his mustache brushing his burned skin. Seto turned his head fully. Gozaburo stood back and puffed his cigar, blowing smoke in Seto’s face. Seto closed his eyes--sometimes a mistake, but one he was willing to make now--and breathed evenly, letting the smoke dissipate before he opened them again.

Gozaburo slapped him.

His hand covered Seto’s entire cheek, forcing his head to one side with the blow. Seto just turned his head back to face him. Thankfully, he hadn’t been clenching his jaw, or that might have hurt worse.

Gozaburo put out his cigar angrily. He grabbed ring on the back of Seto’s collar and dragged him back into the bedroom. Seto stumbled, trying to keep up without completely falling. One hell of a trick if he could manage it.

Gozaburo threw him onto the bed, following before Seto had even bounced once on the mattress. He wondered what he had done wrong this time. Not that Gozaburo’s moods always coincided with something he’d actually _done_ , but this one felt so out of the blue.

_“If you’re going to be a man, you need to learn to take it like a man.”_ Wasn’t that what Gozaburo was always saying to him? And wasn’t that what he had done here? But there was no reasoning with and often no reason for Gozaburo’s fits of anger. That was how Gozaburo had become such a chess master, after all, by finding ways to surprise his opponents with flashes of sudden aggression after lulling them into a false sense of security.

Still, Seto decided he’d risk it by actually asking.

“Have I displeased you, Master?”

Gozaburo didn’t reply. Instead, he grabbed Seto’s leash off its hook, clipping the leash to the back of Seto’s collar. He pulled open his robe and yanked Seto’s head down. Seto opened his mouth obediently, allowing Gozaburo to feed him his cock.

Like being in the public eye, like presenting ideas in meetings, this was all a performance, and they both knew it. Seto moaned and sucked and gagged himself on Gozaburo’s hardening cock while Gozaburo himself pulled the leash higher and higher to make the collar around Seto’s throat choke him until he nearly blacked out.

With the collar already too tight, it didn’t take Seto long to start seeing stars in the corners of his vision. His fingers gripped the edge of the bed, bunching the mussed sheets in his fists. When Gozaburo had first done this to him, Seto thought he really was going to die. He knew better now, or at least, he assured himself better. If Gozaburo wanted to kill him, there were other ways to do it, less suspect, less messy. This was just another display of power, a show that Gozaburo had ultimate control over Seto.

And yet, no control over his own fetishes, Seto noted.

Seto felt his limbs begin to lose strength. He looked up at Gozaburo, tears streaming down his cheeks in his struggle to breathe. Gozaburo just shoved his cock deeper into Seto’s throat.

He was really angry, it seemed. Seto hadn’t been punished like this in a long time. His eyes began to lose focus and blackness crept in on the edges. His diaphragm twitched, trying to drag his lungs down to bring in any trace amount of air it could. Yet, despite all this, he felt himself all but dripping with want.

Damn him.

And damn Gozaburo, too, for training him so well.

Gozaburo finally pulled him off his cock and Seto dry heaved, his lungs burning. Gozaburo picked him up by the shoulders and flipped him backwards, pulling Seto’s hips down the bed to meet his own. One hand still wrapped in the leash, Gozaburo gripped his hips, and shoved his cock deep into Seto’s cunt in one hard thrust.

Seto tensed instinctively, but Gozaburo forced his legs apart, spreading him open for better access. Still trying to catch his breath, Seto laid there motionless, letting Gozaburo fuck him.

_“If you’re going to be a man….”_

He was. And he could handle anything Gozaburo could throw at him.

His anger must have been tiring him, because Gozaburo didn’t last long. He came inside Seto with a grunt, burying his cock as far as he could. Seto clenched around him automatically, trying to keep his face neutral despite his distaste for the whole affair. He was just grateful that Gozaburo’s own misogyny meant that he’d had no problems getting Seto his surgeries, even if he had threatened to knock Seto up before he’d done so. Like everything else about Gozaburo, it was an empty power play.

Gozaburo stayed inside of Seto until he went soft, making sure Seto remained still to feel every moment of it. Finally, he pulled out, glaring at Seto with a mix of disgust and ire. He tied the leash to the bedpost and left for the en suite.

Seto waited ten seconds after the door shut before sitting up. His mouth twisted up at the familiar, but still unpleasant, feeling of cum dripping out between his legs. Tied to the bed, he had nowhere to really go, so he made himself as comfortable as he could on the non-soiled parts of the sheets; no small feat after the night before.

The faint smell of cigar still lingered in the blankets. Seto closed his eyes. What would it be like to crush Gozaburo out like a smoke? Would he break apart, like ash? Or would he crumple up like a butt? Would he smolder until he burnt out under his own weight? Or would he take everything down with him, including Seto?

Seto became aware of someone watching him and sat up again. Gozaburo was standing in the bathroom doorway, the door still open beside him. Yes, Seto was letting himself get too distracted. Gozaburo swung the door shut behind him, dressed, and left the room, Seto still naked and tied to the bed.

Seto smiled to himself and unhooked the leash.

Maybe it didn’t matter how Gozaburo burned, so long as he did. Seto would survive.

After all, fire does not kill dragons.


End file.
